


Bloody Avril

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Needs A Hug, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucinations, Original Character Death(s), Protective Ahsoka Tano, War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 11 prompt: hallucinationsAhsoka is there when a shiny with no name and no paint is dying.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Bloody Avril

**Author's Note:**

> Time to create an OC Clone Trooper just to kill them :D

It was CT-3095's first battle with the legion he had just managed to actually get into. The famed _five-oh-first_. He sighed as he shifted in his shiny armor, no paint to adorn or show where he belonged. Belonged _yet_. After the skirmish, if he survived, he would get his stripes, and he would no longer be a shiny, but be someone who was now part of the legion. Yeah sure, he was still part of the battalion, but he would no longer be new to the fight is what he meant. He liked where he landed; the commander, although a bit intimidating from far away (he didn't know _how_ she could look terrifying even when she was _shorter_ than him), was nice to every trooper, remembering almost each and one of their names.

Names. He hadn't gotten a name _or_ stripes yet. so that meant, he could choose both after this. He smiled as names and patterns ran through his head.

_Runner? No, he might be fast, but he wasn't fast; that would be Sprinter. Click? No, that was already taken by the other clone trooper who earned his paint a few weeks ago._

"Time to go! Everyone, move it!"

CT-3095 stood up, preparing to take off into battle.

"Boys! Make sure you hit them clankers real good!"

He turned his head to see the small orange togruta flashing them a fanged smile, and the two of them made eye contact. She saluted nonchalantly with a grin and dove back into the open sky. His eyes widened and he ran towards the edge to see where she had fallen, only for the others to fly out the same way she did.

"Here goes nothing."

He jumped out and whooped as he felt the air under his arms, the freedom of moving letting his worries wash away. From up there, his problems all seemed so small, and he knew he would want to do this more often, just letting go into gravity.

Sounds got louder as he was closer to the battlefield. He landed not so gracefully, but Ahsoka was there to help him out, and before he could give thanks, she was off to help the others.

Immediately, he was pulled back to cover as bolts started blasting. They were the reinforcements for the two-hundred-and-twelfth, and if they all died out before they could even help win the battle....he didn't want to think about it.

He charged as the others did, and he smiled at the adrenaline that still ran through him. He fierely shot each clanker down one by one, his training running in his veins, and decided to move to another sector when all of a sudden he saw only white. He felt a sharp pain embed itself on his chest, and he reached up to find a large piece of shrapnel, his weapon dropping from his hand.

Time seemed to slow as he fell onto his knees, the pain slowly numbing his senses. He stared up at the sky, wondering why his life was so short, the battle raging around him unheard. He was a soldier bleeding out, one of the many that died from the sudden explosion. He didn't want to die this soon, but it was his purpose. He hadn't gotten anything to be remembered by, and regret washed over him. He was just a clone; he couldn't be saved from this. It would be too _expensive_ for the Republic to help heal one of their soldiers. He had just come out of Kamino just to die on his first battle, and here he was.

Then, he saw a blurry figure over him, cold hands frantically clawing at his chest plate, trying their best to heal as he felt tingles of something so _unnatural_ run through his body. His mind forced it away, but the _thing_ didn't back down, pushing harder to try and heal him. He had accepted his fate, and he was wondering why this person tried to interfere.

"Ar-Are you an angel?" He coughed, the only thing he could clearly see was wings and blue eyes.

The hands stopped, and they gently pulled off his bucket. He blinked and came face to face with the commander, grime swiped at her cheek and a small cut bleeding from her forehead. The togruta had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her hands around his, squeezing in comfort.

"No, I'm not. Not even close. I'm your ori'vod," she whispered, moving his head his back was settled on her lap and his head was on her knees. The battle was won and she had felt CT-3095's force presence close to blinking out; she didn't want him to die alone like so many of the others had.

"Ori'vod? Everyone calls you vod'ika," the soldier answered, a smile and grimace playing on his face.

She laughed wetly. "I'm older than all of you. Do you have a name?"

The mood dampened as he stared at a convor flying in circles, its cream and green colored feathers glinting in the sunlight against the smoke. When he had his helmet on, the angel or creature of such had Ahsoka's same eyes and the convor's wings.

"No. I've always been CT-3095."

It was quiet as she noticed his shiny but dirty armor, no proud blue to design it.

"Well, I think you should've earned your stripes and name today. What kind of design did you want on your armor?"

He coughed, his head dizzy, but trying to stay awake for his commander, to earn his honor.

"I-I kinda wanted something unique over h-here, b-but I'm not su-sure what I-I wa-want."

He pointed to his heart area, and she nodded. She sensed she didn't have much time yet and unbidden tears came to her eyes as she scrambled to find something to paint his armor. The only liquid she could find was his blood. She tried to stop the flow, but it still spilled, mixing with the dirt. She found a hand cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes, the reality of war sinking in as she leaned towards it.

"It's okay, vod. I'm ready. I-I can already see them."

"See who?"

"Them. Marching away. I'm going to join them soon," he gulped in another harsh breath, fighting to live, just for a bit longer. He turned to look at her.

"But I don't want to go quite yet, commander. I'm so new to this war, and here I am on the ground, dying."

"You shouldn't be fighting a war at all. You're not new anymore," Ahsoka muttered as she swiped a pattern on his chest plate. He looked down to see what it was, although it hurt him, he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Avril. It's an avril," he said wistfully, tracing the wings that wrapped around his chest.

"Yes. I saw how you were so happy when we jumped off the ship, I had to name you after something fierce and something that flew. So an avril it was."

He traced the bloody mark of the bird tattooed onto his armor and smiled as he finally let go.

"Thank you, commander. It was an honor serving...with...you."

He closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath, finally marching with the brothers he had lost on Kamino, not looking back.

Ahsoka couldn't see him, but if she concentrated, she would've hear a caw of joy in the wind as she bent over his body and finally cried, her tears not washing away his bloody avril.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting my shit back together, but this is what I got so far! Yes, an avril is a real Star Wars bird.


End file.
